


The Family Dinner You Never Had

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [30]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Septhuitneuf: DAD IS DYING</p><p>Septhuitneuf: AS FOR THAT MATTER SO AM I</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: what happened</p><p>Septhuitneuf: MY NOW PARENTS THOUGHT THAT DAD WAS MY BOYFRIEND</p><p>Jdotlaw: O H  M Y  S W EET JESUS GOD</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Dinner You Never Had

**Author's Note:**

> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Spethuitneuf

**Adotfightme:** I AM GOING TO MY SON’S PARENTS’ HOUSE FOR THANKSGIVING HOW FUCKED UP IS THAT

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I AM LITERALLY SO UPSET I CANNOT COME

 **Adotfightme:** HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL ???

 **Angelsky:** at least u get to spend time with philip

 **Adotfightme:** it’s going to be WONDERFUL

 **Tomjemmings:** okay but like i have to know, how did he explain that to his parents

 **Adotfightme:** idk

 **Jdotlaw:** like did he go the friend route or dad route

 **Adotfightme:** i d k

 **Nelsonma:** “hey mom, dad - there’s this kid i met from the other school’s debate team that’s staying with us for thanksgiving”

 **Doriber:** “Hey parents of the now-life, i met my parents of the before-life, and my dad’s coming to dinner. Dad meet dad.”

 **Adotfightme:** I

 **Adotfightme:** D

 **Adotfightme:** K

 **Morelikedamnilton:** u have to send me all the pictures okay

 **Adotfightme:** o k a y

 **Adotfightme:** why can’t u come anyways then we can be like a real family

 **Angelsky:** MY FAMILY HAS THANKSGIVING TOGETHER ALEXANDER

 **Adotfightme:** but W H Y

 **Morelikedamnilton:** tradition

 **Adotfightme:** but ur my w i f e and also the mother of my children and why can’t we have thanksgiving together like a real family

 **Mamjer: @adotfightme** is this your first proper thanksgiving

**Adotfightme:...yes**

**Morelikedamnilton:** ;_;

 **Nelsonma:** NOW I WANT TO COOK FOR YOU J E S U S

 **Adotfightme:** <3 <3 <3

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** how did u end up planning on going to a strange family’s house for the long weekend anyways

 **Lagayette:** george is upset ur not coming with us

 **Adotfightme:** I love u guys but also that’s the worst third wheel situation ever **@lagayette**

 **Lagayette:** I see ur point

 **Jdotlaw: @lagayette** how does it feel to be dating the next president of the united states

 **Lagayette:** wonderful, as always

 **Morelikedamnilton:** you guys are adorable  <3

 **Lagayette:** I know, but thank you

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** what is everyone doing for the holiday anyways ? ?

 **Colderthancold:** I’m meeting Theo’s family, and having thanksgiving with them

 **Doriber:** It’s gonna be gr8

 **Nelsonma:** omg

 **Nelsonma:** i’m just going to my parent’s house - grandparents and cousins, nothing too exciting

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ^same

 **Tomjemmings:** i’m going to jemmy’s bc my parents don’t want to pay for me to fly home for a weekend

 **Jdotlaw:** where do u even live

 **Tomjemmings:** Nebraska

 **Adotfightme:** omg

 **Adoftightme:** THAT’S WORSE THAN 18TH CENTURY NEVIS H A

 **Tomjemmings:** leave me alone

 **Adotfightme:** do u live on a farm

 **Adotfightme:** like an actual farm with corn fields and 20 siblings who wake up at dawn to run the tractor

 **Tomjemmings:** and if I do

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** C E A S E THIS NONSENSE

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @tomjemmings** i’m sure u have a very nice farm **@adotfightme** u r literally the last person allowed to make fun of someone for where they were born

 **Adotfightme:** r u really telling me to stop mocking jefferson when he literally never lets me forget i’m not an american citizen

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yes

 **Morelikedamnilton** : good job hercules, you’re wonderful

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** thank you

 **Morelikedamnilton:** you’re welcome

 **Jdotlaw:** guys i rly don’t want to go home

 **Adotfightme:** then come with me and my son

 **Morelikedamnilton:** You can always come with us

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** same

 **Lagayette:** the only person george might say no to would be burr

 **Tomjemmings:** lol

 **Adotfightme:** okay but back to my original point philip’s parents are picking me up today and it’s going to be so weird

 **Nelsonma:** u have to establish your dominance

 **Jdotlaw:** i agree but like did u see philip that kid is too tall, if the rest of the family is like that, there is literally no way u can possibly win any pissing contest sorry love

 **Adotfightme:** wait does philip have siblings now

 **Angelsky:** omg what if it’s like me lizzie and peggy and ur about to face all of your children

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it’ll finally be the family dinner you never had

 **Morelikedamnilton:** bc you were always wORKING

 **Tomjemmings:** #harsh

 **Adotfightme:** i feel like philip would have mentioned that tho

 **Nelsonma:** when are they coming

 **Adotfightme:** soon

 **Adotfightme:** everyone come give me a good-bye kiss please

 **Tomjemmings:** everyone ???

 **Adotfightme:** everyone

 **Mamjer:** i’m fine no thank u

 **Adotfightme:** ur missing out

 **Nelsonma: @mamjer** u rly r

 **Jdotlaw:** alex u can’t just kiss everyone

 **Adotfightme:** platonic kissing jonathan

 **Adotfightme:** I am 100% in support of the concept of platonic make-outs

 **Morelikedamnilton:** no ur not

 **Adotfightme:** ur right chaste kisses only please - u have to ask betsey for more

 **Doriber:** hey **@morelikedamnilton**

 **Colderthancold:** no

 **Doriber:** i wasn’t asking you

 **Adotfightme:** omg philip texted me they’re almost here u guys have like two minutes

 **Jdotlaw:** on it

 **Angelsky:** ur making ur son pick u up from college after u very obviously had a makeout session

 **Jdotlaw:** I’LL KEEP IT CLEAN

 **Nelsonma:** doubtful

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ur one to talk

 **Nelsonma:** excUSE ME

 **Adotfightme:** guys they are here i am leaving u have like 0.2 second left to kiss me

 **Tomjemmings:** why do u think we all want to kiss u

 **Adotfightme:** bc this is going to be the longest i’ve been without my support squad since school started

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** omg ur right

 **Doriber:** all i’m saying is that alex and laf are hella hot

 **Adotfightme:** and laf is an A+ kisser

 **Lagayette:** ;)

 **Tomjemmings:** how is POTUS going to feel when you tell him u kissed his son

 **Lagayette:** eh

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** gross

 **Adotfightme:** GOODBYE

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Morelikedamnilton:** tell philip i say hi

\---

 **Adotfightme:** so apparently philip told his parents nothing about me

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** he really is a mini-you, isn’t he

 **Morelikedamnilton:** a little bit

 **Jdotlaw:** what are his parents like

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what does my replacement look like

 **Adotfightme:** omg i can’t look at them the same way again

 **Tomjemmings:** that’s hilarious

\---

 **Adotfightme:** thEY IMMIGRATED

 **Adotfightme:** FROM ST. CROIX

 **Colderthancold:** sweet jesus

 **Nelsonma:** and Philip?? just never ? brought that up ? ? ? ?

 **Adotfightme:** NO I FIGURED IT OUT BECAUSE THEY HAVE A PICTURE OF THEM FROM WHEN PHILIP WAS A BABY AND IT’S FUCKIGN CHRISTIANSTED

 **Morelikedamnilton:** did u go snooping through the baby pictures

 **Adotfightme:** are you telling me you wouldn’t do the exact same thing

 **Morelikedamnilton:** send them to me

 **Adotfightme:** they’re sending right now

\---

 **Angelsky: @adotfightme** peggy is pissed that u aren’t here

 **Morelikedamnilton:** she said u should have just brought philip here instead

 **Jdotlaw:** do u guys want to know how many times I’ve been asked why i didn’t bring a date

 **Nelsonma:** thanksgiving isn’t datetime ?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** philip wants to be added to the chat

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** go for it

**Morelikedamnilton has added Septhuitneuf to the chat**

**Septhuitneuf:** DAD IS DYING

 **Septhuitneuf:** AS FOR THAT MATTER SO AM I

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what happened

 **Septhuitneuf:** MY NOW PARENTS THOUGHT THAT DAD WAS MY BOYFRIEND

 **Jdotlaw:** O H M Y S W EET JESUS GOD

 **Morelikedamnilton:** wtf wtf wtf wtf

 **Septhuitneuf:** he full on spit-taked right at my now dad and is now choking

 **Septhuitneuf:** he hasn’t stopped

 **Setphuitneuf:** i think he’s dying

 **Tomjemmings:** S T O P HIM

 **Doriber:** okay but how did that even come up in conversation

 **Septhuitneuf:** we had just sat down at dinner and i expected them to have questions bc u know random kid from another school, right ?

 **Septhuitneuf:** i expected it to be like oh, where are you from?

 **Septhuitneuf:** and then I thought they’d talk about the island for all of dinner

 **Morelikedamnilton:** oh yes, about that, how did you conveniently forget to mention that

 **Septhuitneuf:** that’s not important

 **Colderthancold:** omg

 **Septhuitneuf:** what’s important is that the first thing my now mom asked was “so, alex, when did you and philip start dating”

 **Lagayette:** omg george’s face when i told him

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** how do these things happen in real life

 **Septhuitneuf:** good news: dad’s not dead

 **Morelikedamnilton:** that’s comforting

 **Septhuitneuf:** bad news: he looks like he’s about to start ranting

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ahhh

 **Tomjemmings:** alex is gonna pull the dad card and then they’re gonna argue about who really is the dad i feel it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** they’re both philips’s dad

 **Septhuitneuf: @tomjemmings** you were right

 **Doriber:** shit son what’s happening

 **Septhuitneuf:** “Oh my god i cannot believe you just said that to me Philip is my S O N”

 **Septhuitneuf:** my now parents are throwing a fit

 **Nelsonma:** do your parents know who you were

 **Septhuitneuf:** Ishly? They know I was in America right after the revolutionary war and died young

 **Morelikedamnilton:** :-(

 **Septhuitneuf:** wait shit they know i died bc i decided it’d be a good idea to insult a guy that insulted dad so now they’re yelling at him for encouraging me

 **Morelikedamnilton:** wait

 **Morelikedamnilton:** philip hamilton r u telling me u died because someone insulted ur father

 **Septhuitneuf:** ...no

 **Morelikedamnilton:** has anyone here right now not insulted alexander

 **Jdotlaw:** lol no

 **Septhuitneuf:** i made mistakes

 **Doriber:** but more importantly how’s the parents v parent argument going

 **Septhuitneuf:** “Oh, so just because you were his father 200 years ago gives you some sort of authority! Who do you think you are? Where have you been?! Why didn’t you search him out?!’

 **Angelsky:** ok so like i get they’re angry but also ??? that’s not how this works

 **Septhuitneuf:** I love them dearly, but they’re not the most logical when angry

 **Morelikedamnilton:** that’s doesn’t sound familiar at all

 **Septhuitneuf:** mom

 **Angelsky:** this is so weird man

 **Septhuitneuf:** oh is it Aunt Angelica

 **Angelsky:** omg i feel old

 **Septhuitneuf:** good

 **Septhuitneuf:** SHIT my now parents just went “you don’t know what our son has had to deal with - he moved here as a child, do you know what it’s like to have to start over in a new country”

 **Tomjemmings:** So i get they don’t know but also

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** okay so like i know alex starts talking rly fast when angry but can u pls give us a play by play of this

 **Septhuitneuf:** “Excuse me, do you have any idea who I was, and am? What I personally have had to deal with? My life is quite wonderful at the moment, so I’m not really complaining, but if I were looking at the events in my life from an outside perspective, not so wonderful. I definitely am aware of the struggle of moving to a new country and having to adjust. I’ve done it twice, both in this life and in my past one. And, to put the icing on the cake, I happened to immigrate from the same place in both lives - none other than your very own Christiansted, St. Croix. We might have passed each other in the street, for all I know. If that’s the case, would you be saying the same thing? And to make it even BETTER i was orphaned, both lives. First time my father abandoned me and my mother died from illness, but you know that hurricane a couple years back? Yeah, that hit us real bad. Hurricanes have a tendency to change lives in very big ways. So please, do not talk to me about the struggle your son, my son, faced when he moved here at age five - young enough where he could still very easily adapt to the new country. Based on the conversations I’ve had with him, I’d say that he actually has more trouble adapting to his new life more than his new country.”

 **Lagayette:** wow

 **Septhuitneuf:** yeah

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** you know, i feel like alex has gone through so much shit and yeah we all kind of know his life sucked, but I don’t think any of us really know the full extent

 **Angelsky:** I, yes…

 **Septhuitneuf:** my now parents are just kind of sitting there shocked, and dad is visibly holding himself back from saying more - he’s really grown as a person, hasn’t he

 **Jdotlaw:** what does it say about him that his son has noticed his increase in maturity

 **Mamjer:** eh

 **Septhuitneuf:** wait

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what

 **Septhuitneuf:** my now mom just went to go get some old photo-albums

 **Tomjemmings:** okay ???

 **Septhuitneuf:** she just pulled out a picture and handed it to dad and he gasped? I don’t get it? It’s just an old picture of everyone that lived on our street back on the island? Help ???

 **Nelsonma:** how big is christianstead

 **Jdotlaw:** from what alex has said it’s pretty small - maybe 3,000 people total

 **Septhuitneuf:** oh lord

 **Angelsky:** ???

 **Septhuitneuf:** apparently we were neighbors ? my now mom is smiling now and pulling out old baby pictures ? she used to babysit dad when we were like two??????? Wtf

 **Moreliekdamnilton:** oh. My. god.

 **Morelikedamnilton:** are you telling me that not only are there baby pictures of you, my son, but also of my husband - and there are pictures where you are babies playing together

 **Septhuitneuf:** yes?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** my heart is about to explode I NEED those pictures right now asap pls thank u

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So i've been really looking forward to this one for a while! It didn't quite end up exactly as I imagined, but oh well
> 
> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----Fandub audition submission deadline has been extended to July 17th  
> \----------http://donosservatore.tumblr.com/
> 
> Me News:  
> \-----I'm just really blown away but how lovely all of you are, thank you so much <3
> 
> Comments and really talking with all of you is my favorite part of writing this series, so feel free to talk to me about anything!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
